


White On Black

by fangirlingalchemist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sex on the Impala, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have sex for the first time leaning against the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White On Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone pwp (Though, in my head, it's set in an alternate season 6) As it is my first completed fic, and is completely unbeta'd, just bear with me here, guys.

 

   Dean lifted up the hood of the Impala in a gentle manner that most people, read  _Sam_ , would have laughed at him for. _Please_ , she's his _Baby_ , they have a _bond_ -"Dean and I do share a more _Profound Bond_ ". stop _thinking_ about _bonds_ and _Cas_ , Dean, bdsm fantasies are _not_ helping- based on mutual trust and shared experiences, so he could be excused for just being _careful_ , when handling the sex on wheels that is his '67 Chevy Impala. He hummed  _Ramble On_ as he started a full once over of the engine. There had been a lull in supernatural activity, and he figured that they deserved a break anyway, so he was taking advantage of the calm to give his Baby some well deserved attention. Sam was doing "research stuff"and Cas... Well, Cas was Cas: standing in the corner, staring off into nowhere with a solemn expression, looking all Holy and Important. He was probably daydreaming about swimming in the Bahamas or something. He jolted at the vivid mental image: Cas in tight swim trunks, clinging wetly to his legs and ass, his bare chest gleaming with water and sweat, his blue eyes reflecting the clear skies as he kneels on the ground, strong hands deftly... Dean shook his head, nope, not going there, not popping a boner with Cas so near by. _Later, in the shower_ , he promised himself.

   He continued working until he felt a familiar gaze on his back. And, no, it's not at all weird that he can recognize his angels' gaze. Wait _his_ angel? When did _that_ happen?  Stop it Dean, it _didn't_ happen, it's never gonna happen. aaand he's still staring. God, that is hot- creepy, it's _creepy_. Stop thinking about it. Nope, there was no way that he was going to look over, no acknowledging the angels' existence, no turning around to stare into those intense blue eyes, so deep... _so deep, heh,_ and no daydreaming about Cas' dick when he's working on- Baby! he can't believe he got distracted, he never gets distracted working on Baby. It felt almost like he was cheating on her. Not that he fucks his car, that would be weird, but wouldn't be opposed to the occasional car sex, especially if it were with someone with crazy sex hair and a 5 o'clock shadow and... was it just him, or was it getting hot out? Maybe he should take of his shirt, it's not as if Cas was looking any more, not like he would even _notice_ him take off his shirt _slowly_ and toss it to the ground as he stretched, letting his jeans hang low on his waist -going commando, _obviously_ \- and bent over the engine again letting his ass jut out more than necessary and... well, _maybe_ , _just maybe_ , mind you, this was him attempting to seduce an angel of the lord. Because he's already been to Hell - didn't agree with him- and he really needs for Cas to take off his clothes, like, right this second. Just let his ratty trench-coat fall to the floor, with his suit jacket following it, then maybe he'd loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt slowly, first the top button then the second and _holy shit_ he isn't imaging it! this is _Cas_ , walking swiftly towards him with a look in his eyes that makes the heat pool in Dean's stomach. He stops when he is toe to toe with Dean, and taking his face in his hands firmly and holding him so that their lips are merely inches apart.

   Cas' breath ghosts against his lips as whispers in a voice that is rougher than usual- seriously, how deep can his voice get?- "You think too loud." Dean groans with both embarrassment and arousal, hands splayed out at his sides -he had forgotten about that- "Now we angels don't normally use our telepathy, but, in your case, I decided to make an exception, and I would say that it's a good thing I did, wouldn't you?"- God, he must have seen _everything-_ his eyes fluttered closed "Who knows for how much longer we would have had to suffer, waiting for you to make the offer that was written clearly in your eyes every time your gaze met mine." "Cas," Dean's voice is breathy "I didn't know, I was waiting on _you_. I didn't want to rush- to _assume_ " Cas strokes his cheekbones with his thumbs "We should have done this _months_ ago." Dean opens his eyes and looks into Cas', which are dilated, filled with lust and _something else -_ not going to think on that just yet- "Yes, Cas, we really should have." and then, finally, he kisses him.

   Their first kiss is everything and yet nothing like he had anticipated. Cas' lips, dried and chapped, pressing against his own, tongue quickly darting in Dean's mouth, dominating the kiss as he pulls on Dean's hair, prompting a series of small noises from the taller man. Dean grabs Cas' tie, wrapping it around his hand as he pulls him closer. Cas' lips move to his neck, sucking a bite just below his ear, hands trailing down his Dean's chest, stopping to play with his nipples, teasing and pinching. Dean's whines, hands carding through his hair, as the angel sucks mark after mark on his skin. His hands slide to Cas' surprisingly thin waist, undoing his belt and pants, as he pulls him sharply against him, providing them with much needed friction, making them both groan at the sensation. Cas pushes Dean against the side of the Impala grinding their hips together, tongue licking into his mouth, hands fumbling at Dean's pants. Dean barely has time to let out a startled groan, before Cas is kneeling on the ground, Dean's pants at his ankles, taking his cock into his mouth. He sucks filthily at the tip while his hand grasps the shaft, moving at a pace that almost has Dean coming right then and there. "Cas, if you don't stop- _oh, god_ you feel amazing- I'm gonna come and I - _fuck_ \- don't want this to be over so soon." Cas pulls off with an obscene pop, spit shinning on his red, swollen lips. "Dean, it's alright to come, I am _far_ from finished with you." and with that, he goes down on Dean, cock hitting the back of his throat as he just keeps going _swallowing_ around him -doesn't the man have a gag reflex? Dean can feel his orgasm rising, so fucking close. Cas moans as he works his own cock from his pants, stroking hard and fast, eyes looking up at Dean with an intensity that sends Dean over the edge. He shouts Cas' name as he comes down his throat, watching as he swallows every drop, then slides off. Cas comes over his hand with a shout. Dean's legs are shaking, and Cas leans against his thigh, panting.

   "Turn around Dean." _-holy, fuck_ \- his cock gives an interested twitch, already trying to harden again. Cas chuckles as he helps turn him around, parting his legs. - _holy shit_ they were actually _doing_ this _-_ aside from occasionally fingering himself in the shower, he's never done anything like this, but he's surprisingly okay with it. After all, this is  _Cas_. He starts as the first cum drenched finger strokes his hole, slowly circling before slowly pushing in. It feels weird at first, burns slightly, but he relaxes and adjusts. Cas slowly works him loose, with first one finger, then two, scissoring him open. Dean let's out a startled whine when he feels something warm and wet against his hole between the fingers and, _holy fuck_ that's his tongue. Castiel, Angel of The Lord, is rimming him, and that might be the hottest thing in the world. He whimpers as Cas keeps rimming him, tongue and fingers probing him till he's wet and loose enough for, wait, how did he get to four fingers? He gasps and arches his back when his fingers rub against his prostate. He pushes back against his fingers, desperate for more, cock fully hard again. "Please, Cas... I need-" Cas pulls his fingers out, eliciting a whine from Dean at the loss. Cas presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder, "I'll take care of you Dean." Which sends shudders down his spine. Then Cas laying him on his back on the hood of the Impala. Cas stands between his legs, kissing him with a gentle ferocity that makes Dean's heartbeat erratic. Dean wraps his legs around his back as he starts to push his way in - _God,_ does that feel good- It could use more lube than just spit and come, but the burn is just on the pleasure side of pain, and he has been wanting this for so long. He opens his eyes to see Cas staring at him, a question on his face. "Cas, _move_." Cas nods and thrusts his hips forward causing a keening sound to erupt from Dean's throat. Cas sets a punishing pace, with slow withdrawals and sharp thrusts. Dean is a whimpering _wreak_ , searching for purchase on the car hood and grabbing on to Cas' shoulders when he can't find any, causing him to arch into Cas, the new angle allowing Cas to hit his prostate with every thrust. He felt his second orgasm pooling in his stomach. "Cas- I'm gonna-" "Come for me, Dean, completely untouched, come on my cock." Dean came harder than he ever had before in his life, arching into Cas with a scream. He heard Cas shout, laying his head on Dean's shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm, filling his ass with come. They lay there, spent for a few minutes, till the hood of the Impala got uncomfortable and the air got cold. 

   Well, this is a bit uncomfortable, maybe a bed would have been better "Shower sex?" - man, that would be awesome. "Shower sex." The walk to the bathroom is a bit uncomfortable -soreness, various states of undress, not to mention the come dripping out of his ass into his jeans, _gross_. But it is worth it when he's kneeling in front of Cas, sucking his brains out through his cock. Then falling asleep together on his bed. And if a traumatized Sam bursts into the room complaining about white stains on the hood of the Impala only to get a pillow thrown at him by a grumpy not morning angel, well he's enjoying himself way to much to let it bother him. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you want, you can reach me here at my tumblr


End file.
